Faceless Man
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Duo's life is about to change...


Faceless Man...A Song Fic  
By: Creed  
  
  
I spent a day by the river  
  
Duo rode his motorbike through the grove of trees. He was on his way to meet Heero for a mission assignment. He was in a large city with a park in the middle. Duo had decided to take the shortcut through the park instead of going around to get to the city. As Duo rode out of the trees the path began to follow a small river. In the distance Duo could see the city and figured that he still had a bit or riding to do. Since Duo wasn't really on a schedule he decided to stop and take a sip from the small stream.  
  
It was quiet and the wind stood still  
I spent some time with nature  
To remind me of all that's real  
  
Duo stopped his bike by the only tree that stood by the stream. It was close to the water and there was plenty of shade.  
  
It's funny how silence speaks sometimes when you're alone and remember that you feel  
I said it's funny how silence speaks sometimes when you're alone and remember that you feel.  
  
Duo looked up at the tree as he heard the rustle of leaves.  
"That's funny, there's no wind." Duo thought to himself. The leaves grew silent once more so Duo gave it no thought and bent to drink of the cool water. But as he did so the leaves once again swayed without the presence of wind. This time thought he heard some words in the wind but he could not make out what they were. He stood perfectly still and listened to the silence.  
"My son that water will not fill you up."   
Duo looked up as he heard the words again. This time he could make them out. He turned but found no one.  
"But I swear I heard it!" Duo said to himself. In the back of his mind Duo wondered if perhaps it was God.  
  
Again I stand; Lord I stand against the faceless man  
  
Duo whispered to the silence, "God if you are there then show me, send me a sign." Duo listened for a moment. Suddenly the sun became very bright and the wind blew hard and then a butterfly flew and landed on Duo's shoulder but Duo missed all three of the signs and hung his head in embarrassment. He sighed, he felt foolish. He had given up on that God stuff a long time ago. He bent to the stream once more.  
  
Now I saw a face on the water  
  
As Duo was about to take a drink he looked at his reflection. Suddenly the reflection changed and the face was not Duo's but it was in a sense. Duo blinked but the face stayed the same.  
  
It' was humble but willing to fight  
I saw the face of warrior  
His yoke is easy and his burden is light  
  
The face was familiar but Duo knew he had never seen it before. He described it as humble, but a warrior as well. This reminded him of the Jesus that he had read about in the Bible. The more he thought about it the more it made sense.  
  
He looked me right in the eyes,   
Direct and concise,   
To remind me to always do what's right  
  
Again Duo heard the voice. But this time it said,  
"You have grieved me my son."  
Out of fear Duo answered.  
"What have I done?" He asked, looking all around him for the person that the voice belonged too.  
"You have sinned."  
Duo looked back down at the water, sure now he was hallucinating or something.  
  
Again I stand, Lord, God I stand, against the faceless man  
  
The face in the water now began to speak. It was the same voice Duo had heard on the wind.  
"You must pay for your sins."  
Duo hit the water with his hands to shatter the image. The face was now gone but he sensed that he presence had not left. A strong wind began to blow as Duo's fears became real. Once more he heard the voice.   
"The penalty for sin is death."  
"How do I escape this?" Duo yelled to the wind. "What do I have to do?" Duo fell to his knees, frightened. A moment ago the sky had been clear but now it was a dark gray. And then as suddenly as the weather had changed it returned to normal.   
"My son," The voice said calmly. "Do not be afraid, all you have to do is accept my free gift."  
Duo stood still, staring at the ground. It seemed as if the words had been whispered in his ears. Duo slowly looked up. "I will, just tell me what to say!" Duo said, himself whispering. Once again do looked at the ground, as he knew what he needed to say. Slowly he sank to his knees.  
  
Cause if the face inside can't see the light  
I know, I have to walk alone  
  
"Jesus, I have been running. I have not listened to your warnings and I am sorry. I can't do this alone."  
  
And if I walk alone to the other side   
I know, I might now make it home  
  
"I have sinned and I know the penalty, I must die. I also know that you have already paid the price for my sins and offer my eternal life if I only trust in your name. I do Lord, I believe that you died on the cross and rose again. I believe that when I die I will now go to heaven because of the death of your son. I am not worthy of this gift and yet you still offer it to me and anyone else who is willing to accept it." By now Duo had begun to cry. His tears fell to the ground and gathered on the dust. "I thank you for saving me." Duo stood up and felt as if he was a new person. He no longer felt as if there was another person outside of around him as he had before, but he knew he was not alone. Someone was inside him.  
  
Next time I see this face  
I'll say, "I choose to live the right way, so won't you come inside and never go away."  
  
Duo wiped his tears and smiled as he thought about how he was going to tell Heero everything that had happened. And as he turned to get his bike, much to his surprise, Heero stood a short distance away.  
"Duo, are you alright?" Heero asked as Duo smiled bigger than he ever had before.   
"Yeah, and I have something to tell you." Duo said running the short distance to his friend.  
"Well I have something to tell you first, it's much more important."  
"I doubt that but go ahead." Duo said.   
"The plans have changed and the mission has been bumped up to right now! I thought you might have taken this short cut and I'm glad I found you."  
"That's what I wanted to tell you Heero! I just found myself!" Duo said, grabbing onto Heero's arm and pulling him toward the stream.  
"You're going to have to tell me later because we have to go." Heero said, pulling away. Duo was making him uncomfortable.  
Duo hung his head with a smile. Heero just wasn't ready.  
  
Again I stand  
Lord God I stand against the faceless man  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Duo did tell Heero about Jesus later but Heero brushed it off and pushed Duo farther away from him, as well as everyone else. Later that year Quatre accepted Christ and soon after that Trowa also followed Duo and Quatre's decisions. Two years after that Trowa died and that convinced Wufei to make the decision. Heero waited five more years before he finally acknowledged the truth and accepted Christ as his personal Lord and Savior. He died a week later.  
  
Authors note: For more information on this subject please email me at words_of_life@mail.com  
Either I or another Christian will email you back. To speak to just me email me at lost@mindless.com  
One on last note, Heero may have waited a long time before seeing the truth and it may seem ironic that he died a week later but that doesn't happen for everyone. Don't wait until the last minute because sometimes we die unexpectedly and after death there is no turning back. Those who wait until the 11th hour (just before they die) may die at 10:30... 


End file.
